To Live For
by GolddyLily
Summary: Day a day she felts like giving up.Maybe is better stop struggling, because she does not know how to survive in a world of beautiful pretenses. A story about an OCs.


**A/N : A warning to all who will read this fic - this is not a happy story.**

**The other day I was reading some VK stories (really good, but I am worried by the lack of stories featuring Rido; I mean, is he really **_**that **_**unpopular?) and suddenly I thought to myself: I want to write a VK story about an OCs. Why am I telling this will be not a happy story?**

**Well, I do not want this story to be about an OCs rapidly befriending the characters of VK and then finding true love with some beautiful vampire. I am not saying that my characters are different than the others out there, so please do not take it the wrong way. **

**This story will be about an OCs- who was throw in a different reality along with her brother- trying to survive in a hostile environment inhabited with **_**dangerous **_**beings. True love and true happiness will not be always the rule in this story, because sadly not everything that glitters is gold (I mean, being a pureblood has highly negative aspects as well as positive; the story will explain **_**this **_**later)**

**And for last, an early apology: I am new to writing in English, so if you find grammatical errors please tell me. **

**'To Live For' is written in the as-realistic-as-I-could-get way. This story is going to be long, written from **_**the main**_** OC's (who knows how the events will unfold and in order to survive will have to use her nonexistent cunning…dangerous, really dangerous) point of view…(which means that what the OC doesn't see or know, you will not see or know), with a slow, slow build-up, but I sincerely hope that this will not make you turn back.**

**Also only this chapter will be written in this way.**

**That is all. Enjoy Xd**

**Note: I am craving an spectacular story about Rido-sama; please write more stories about him. A/N: Nothing nasty, please.**

* * *

You feel your brother's warm blood on your skin.

(This is not happening! NonononoNO!)

You feel his tiny gasps against your body, his movements getting weaker; his tiny hand is colder. You try to do something, anything you can think of.

You know he is dying.

(But…No! He can not die here! Not like this!)

In a futile attempt, you give him your blood. He does not drink it.

Frail, sweet Alexander; whose smile was so bright like the sun, whose life you vowed to protect; is dying in your arms. He is leaving you, going far away from your side.

(_Don't leave me please! Don't die!...I will do anything-I will give anything!)_

Oh, but have you not done everything to keep him alive?

You were selfish…

(I wanted to keep him alive)

You lied…

(Nobody was hurt)

You used _him_…

(Like he did not know…_like_ he cared)

My, my…don't you see? What a silly girl you are…he did care. The proof is that small child dying in your arms.

**He played with you.**

That morbid thought hit you very hard and those ugly feelings you had locked for a _long time _are slowly surfacing; making something in you crack, like the _tiny ,bloody, cracked body _that is disappearing and showering you in colorful and sparkling shards.

**And it seems he was the winner.**

There is not sound in the room. Dimly you wonder how it can be possible to have your facial features like stone if in that very moment you are trashing, crying and wailing in the inside.

(He died…_he is gone, I-I…_)

You failed.

(I feel sick)

You should _be_…Everything is your fault.

(…I..I..-somebody)

Stop now, you should give up already; you know there is no one to care for…_to live for_.

(I-I don't want to…)

You question to yourself, why will you live now? You know you have lost it all. You have no purpose…_no cause_

(…I-)

The soft footsteps of _him _catch your attention. A mere intake of breath prove all the ugly truths, the traces of his deeds are glued all over his person; as if he wanted you to know-

Wait. There. Almost there. You almost have-

(...**I will tear him down!**)

You felt nauseous at the sick purpose you life has taken. But it is better than nothing, right?

_Right?_

When you met his eyes, you know in that very moment that he is not going to kill you...

...Then, what will he do?

...whatever it is, you _**surely **_don't want to know.

(...**I will make him weep!**)

"Why do you" your voice echoes in the room, "reek of my brother's blood-" You raise your head, big brown eyes glittering with hurt and promised vengeance.

(...**I will destroy your plans**)

"Kaname-san?"

Your words are dripping poison, and the air is carrying that unfamiliar and yet so familiar essence.

_(He is here.)_

This is dangerous, in this game your life will be at stake. Many chances to lose, only a possibility to win. Do you really want to embrace the madness? Will you feel happy if you win this? Will you come out alive of this?

Maybe not, you have not thought carefully everything. For the moment you feel confused, hurt, and angry; and like every distressed_ young girl_ you are prone to do something risky.

(I will do it.)

You will weep too.

And yet…

"I will greet Rido-sama"

Your words carry the hidden threat.

And…

…

You are gone.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, strange. I know it. But this is not the beginning of the story. It is something like the end…well, kind of… The beginning of the story is in the next chapter. Ah, and I will change my style of writing.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, of course. I hope you'll be tolerant to any and all grammar/spelling mistakes in this and all the future chapters: English is not my mother tongue ( it is Spanish). And if someone wants to help with this project is more than welcome. The same if someone needs help with some story, you only ask me and I will help. **


End file.
